Steven the Z fighter
by Electivecross02
Summary: Steven has been sent to receive special training from super Saiyan Goku. Now, after years of battling alongside the Z fighters, the Gems have fused with 1,000 years of spiritual waste to form...you'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Steven was in Beach City, waiting for the Gems to return home. When they finally did, Garnet had a bubbled gem, and sent it into the temple.

Garnet: We need to talk.

Steven: What's up?

Pearl: Someone we know has been insisting that he trains you.

Steven: Train me how?

Amethyst: In cool martial arts and junk.

Steven: Really? Cool!

Garnet: But he lives somewhere far from here, and it would mean you having to go away for a long time to train with him.

Steven: Oh. I get it.

Pearl: We wanted you to be the one to make the decision.

Steven: How long would I be gone.

Garnet: It depends on how long it takes to train you. Looking at a max of 3 years.

Steven: 3 years?!

Pearl: She said max, meaning it could be less.

Steven: How strong would I be?

Amethyst: Like Garnet, but only different.

Steven: Woah. I don't know.

Pearl: We'd visit you all the time after our missions.

Garnet: And after that, you'll be done.

Steven: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna go train with this guy. What's his name?

Amethyst: Goku. Some people call him Kakarot cause that's his alien name.

Steven: He's an alien? Awesome!

Pearl: Are you sure you want to do this?

Steven: Yes. I'm sure.

Garnet: I'll get your things packed up.

Pearl: I'll call him and tell him you're coming.

Amethyst: I'll sit on the couch.

The Gems left to do their respective jobs.

A couple led hours passed and Steven had his burger backpack and was about to be on the flight to West City, current hometown of Goku.

Pearl: Make sure you alway's call us and write to us.

Amethyst: And definetly get stronger.

Garnet: Just be yourself, and have fun.

Steven: I will. Bye!

Steven boarded the plane with everybody.

The flight soon landed at West City. Steven walked out and saw Goku waiting for him. Goku stood about 6 feet tall, with orange and blue martial arts clothes, and black spiky hair.

Goku: You must be Steven. I'm Son Goku.

Steven: Nice to meet you.

Goku: The Gems told me you were coming. Here, grab my shoulder.

Goku knelt down and Steven grabbed his shoulder. Goku held two fingers to his head, and the both of them disappeared.

They later reappeared next to Goku's house in West City.

Goku: Before we start your training, you're gonna need to get a place to sleep. You can use Gohan's old room.

The two of them walked into the room and found a woman washing the dishes in the house.

Goku: This is my wife, Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi: Hi! You must be Goku's friend!

Steven: My name is Steven.

Chi-Chi: Aw! You're so adorable!

Goku: Come on. I'll show you to your room.

Goku and Steven walked to Gohan's old room, and when they arrived, Steven set his stuff on the bed.

Goku: I'll give you some time to get yourself situated. When you're ready, you can find me in the backyard, and we'll start your training.

Goku left Steven in his room alone. Steven opened his backpack, and pulled out a picture of himself with the Gems.

Steven: I'll be home soon.

Sometime later, Goku and Steven were in the backyard.

Goku: Let's get started. First thing you need to understand is ki.

Steven: What's ki?

Goku: It's sort of a special life force that balances everything. Once you learn to use it, you can channel your ki into these ki blasts.

Goku flared up a yellow ball of energy in his hand.

Steven: So, it's magic?

Goku: No. Ki is all based on your physical body. Magic is something entirely different. Anyone can use ki, but only some are able to really master it.

Steven: Cool.

Goku: Now, let's see how strong you are. Come on. Give me your best shot.

Steven: Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you.

Goku: Hey. I'm tougher than I look. I just want to see what kind of training you need.

Steven ran forward and delivered a punch to Goku's abdomen, an attack that Goku didn't even flinch from.

Goku: Ok. I know exactly where to take you.

Goku grabbed Steven, and took off into the air.

Steven: You can fly?!

Goku: Yep! Ki allows you to fly.

They flew to a small house on an island in the middle of the ocean. Goku landed in front of the house and knocked on the door.

Goku: Master Roshi! Are you home?

The door opened, and a thin, old man walked out with a wooden cane.

Master Roshi: Goku! What brings you here?

Goku: Well, I've got a kid here who wanted to train with me, so I was hoping you'd give him some training in Kame Sennen Ryu.

Roshi: Alright then. What's your name, little fella?

Steven: My name is Steven Quartz Universe.

Roshi: Quartz?

Steven: Yeah. My dad's last name was Universe, and my mom's name was Rose Quartz.

Roshi: Your mother was Rose Quartz?

Steven: You knew my mom?

Roshi: Knew her? I trained her and the Crytsal Gems.

Steven: Really?

Roshi: Yesiree.

Steven: Wow. Are you the reason they're so strong?

Roshi: Yep. Let's get your training started.

Roshi brought the two of them to the back of his house, where a massive rock was in the ground.

Roshi: Your first task, is to attempt to move this rock to this point.

He drew a point into the sand a foot away from the ground.

Steven: Um. Ok.

Steven walked up to the rock and began to push against it. At first the rock didn't move at all. Steven was straining, but his attempts were proving useless.

Steven: I can't do it!

Roshi: Sure you can! If your mother could, so could you!

Steven eyes suddenly went wide. He began to overexert his body, before the rock began to inch forward under his force.

Goku: Yeah! That's it! You're getting it!

Steven: I'm doing it! I'm doing it!

Steven pushed the rock past the mark in the sand.

Roshi: That's it! You did it!

* * *

><p><strong>Steven's training begins now! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, Roshi put Steven through a number of exercises to help with his strength, speed, and senses. Over each training regiment, Steven's gem would activate, giving him the power he needed to complete the exercises. They reached the last day at Roshi's house. Steven's body had become significantly powered, with a strong, muscular build.

Goku: You did it. You completed the training.

Steven: I did, didn't I?

Goku: You did great out there. Your gem is giving you the strength you need to succeed. That's your mother helping you right there.

Steven: You really think so?

Goku: I know so. Alright. There are some people I want you to meet.

Steven: When am I gonna learn how to fly and teleport and stuff like that?

Goku: That's coming after this. You've gotta meet these guys.

Steven grabbed onto Goku's shoulder as Goku pressed two fingers on his head, and teleported out of the area. They soon reappeared in a large gathering of people.

Steven: What's all this?

Goku: It's a little get-together we're having. First, I want you to meet my son, Gohan. Hey, Gohan! There's someone here I want you to meet!

A man bearing a striking resemblance to Goku, except with a crew cut, walked in front of them.

Gohan: Hey dad. How's it going? And who's this kid?

Goku: This is Steven Universe. The son of Rose Quartz. He's staying with us for a while to train. We just got back from Roshi's place.

Gohan: I can see that. Did he make it through Kame-Sennen Ryu?

Steven: He is right here. And yes, he did.

Gohan: Well, you're already on the first step. Just work hard and you'll be fighting like my dad in no time!

Steven: Thanks!

Goku: Now, where are Goten and Trunks?

Gohan: There over there.

Gohan pointed to two boys sparring with each other. One had the same hairstyle as Goku, named Goten, while the other had grey hair over his head, named Trunks

Goten: Hey dad!

Goku: Goten! How are things going?

Goten: Good so far.

Trunks: Who is that kid?

Goku: This is Steven. He wanted to come here to train with us.

Goten: Nice to meet you, Steven.

Trunks: What have you learned so far?

Steven: Nothing specific. Just strength and speed training with Master Roshi.

Trunks: Hey. Want to show him what we can do?

Goten: Yeah.

The two of them took mirroring positions. They had their arms pointed opposite directions. They began to move towards each other, turning their arms to face each other.

Both: Fuuuuu-

They switched arm directions, and crossed their legs the opposite directions.

Both: -sion!

They lunged towards each other touching both index fingers.

Both: Ha!

Their bodies suddenly merged together into a single body, wearing a black vest and with black and grey hair.

Steven: They can fuse?! When can I learn to do that?

Goku: When the time comes. This fusion is known as Gotenks.

Gotenks: Yeah. Fusion rocks!

Voice: Hello, Kakarot.

Goku: Oh. I almost forgot. This, Steven, is Vegeta.

They looked behind to see a man in special blue and white armor fly down to them. He had black hair spiking upward.

Vegeta: I hear this little runt is coming to train with us. How cute. Word of advice, kid. Try not to die from over exerting yourself. You might get a hernia from lifting a worm.

Goku: Hey. He completed Kame Sennen Ryu from Roshi.

Vegeta: Pffft. Is my jaw supposed to drop? I can do that in my sleep.

Steven: Maybe you'd like to test your luck when my training is finished, 3 years from now?

Vegeta: 3 years. I'll be waiting.

Goku: I think it's time to go, Steven.

Goku grabbed Steven and flew away.

Steven: I want to teach that guy a lesson.

Goku: Later. I'm taking you to King Kai's world to help you learn and harness ki.

Steven: Let's do it

* * *

><p><strong>Steven has gained a challenger. Who will win when Steven has finished his training? Vegeta? Or Steven? We shall see in the coming chapters. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steven and Goku flew onto an extremely tiny planet, with a single road, a tree, and a small house.

Goku: This is King Kai's world.

Steven: Why is it so small?

Goku: I don't know. He never told me why. He's the North Kai, so he balances the north part of the planet. There's the east, west, and south Kais, who are all balanced by the Supreme Grand Kai.

Steven: Cool.

They landed on the small planet.

Goku: King Kai? Are you home?

The door to the house opened, and a short, fat, blue character walked out, with two antennae on his head, and glasses.

King Kai: Goku. Come back to train some more?

Goku: Well, yes and no. I actually came here so you can train my friend, Steven.

Steven: Hi there. I'm Steven.

King Kai: Nice to meet you. I'd be happy to train him. What does he need help with? He's already at top physical condition.

Goku: I brought him here so he can be trained in how to harness his ki.

King Kai: Of course. Come with me, Steven.

Steven followed King Kai for a walk.

King Kai: You are a Crystal Gem. I know. Gems are born with the unique ability to harness as much power as they need at any time, shapeshift, and draw a weapon that can be used in battle. You can manipulate those same energies into your ki. It's metaphysical, made up of things like vigor and courage. It is dependent on your physical body to be used, and because your in top physical condition, you won't have much trouble harnessing it. Right here.

Steven: This is exactly where we started.

King Kai: Anyway, I want you to assume the same stance as Goku here.

Goku had his knees slightly bent, and his hands to his sides, almost in a horse stance. Steven mirrored the same posture.

King Kai: Now, focus. Feel the energy flowing through your body. Can you feel it?

Steven: I. I can kind of feel it.

King Kai: Good! Now take that energy and feel as though your pushing that out of your body.

Steven began to strain, feeling new power sweep over him. The ground began to tremble as a fiery pink aura began to surround him. The energy increased in his body, and the ground rumbled more, and more, before Steven hit his maximum, sending out a small air blast from his body, with the pink fiery aura continuously burning over his body.

King Kai: You did it!

Goku: That's how you do it!

King Kai: Now, feel that energy and use it to pull yourself off the floor.

Steven focused his energy and he slowly levitated off the floor, and saw himself flying.

Steven: I'm flying!

Steven flew through the air and started flying around the planet quickly, looping past Goku and King Kai multiple times. He did a backflip before landing right next to Goku.

Steven: Did you see me? I flew! I flew like you!

Goku: I saw it. That was awesome!

King Kai: My work here is done. You're welcome to continue teaching him ki techniques, Goku. I gotta go grab something for Supreme Kai.

King Kai flew off the planet.

Goku: Alright. Let's start with ki blasts. Use that same technique King Kai taught you. Harness that energy and focus it into a ball of energy in your hand.

Steven focused once more, and a pink ball of energy flared up in his hand.

Goku: You're a fast learner, Steven.

Steven: Thanks.

Goku swung a quick jab at Steven, which Steven instinctively dodged.

Steven: What are you doing?

Goku: With your training so far, you're already able to basically dodge and block bullets.

Steven: Ok. Why'd you attack me?

Goku: Just making sure before I got your hopes up. Let's go to Earth to start practicing some battle techniques.

Steven: And I can fly back now!

Steven and Goku flew off of King Kai's world and down to Earth.

On Earth, in Goku's house, Chi-Chi was catering to the Gems, who had arrived to see Steven.

Chi-Chi: So, Pearl, is there anything I can get you?

Pearl: Oh, please, no thanks ma'am. I don't eat. We get our energy from our gems, and while our physical forms are capable of eating, I find it very uncomfortable.

Amethyst: I love eating. It feels weird. Anyway, how long until Steven gets back?

Chi-Chi: They'll be back any moment now.

A whoosh was heard outside.

Chi-Chi: That must be them now!

They walked out to see Steven and Goku float towards them and land on the ground.

Amethyst: Check it out! Steven's flying!

Garnet: I noticed.

Steven: Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl?

Gems: Hi Steven!

Steven embraced the Gems in a big hug.

Steven: It's been a few weeks since we've seen each other. How are you?

Pearl: Good. But enough about us. Look at you!

Amethyst: You have...strength.

Steven: Not only that. Amethyst. Attack me.

Amethyst: Heh heh. Ok.

Amethyst jumped forward and delivered a jab that Steven deflected with one push away of his hand.

Amethyst: Woah! Cool!

Steven: Not bad right? Oh, and check this out!

Steven flared up and threw a pink ki blast into the air that exploded.

Garnet: Not bad.

Pearl: We've gotta go. We'll be back soon to see you!

The Gems left the house and made their way back to a warp pad.

Goku: Alright then. I think you're ready to spar. Let's go out back, and we'll hone your fight skills.

They walked out to the backyard, and bowed towards each other. They started exchanging and evading each other's blows, allowing Steven to understand proper fighting technique.

2 years later.

Steven had reached an unimaginable level. He was sparring with Goku, almost equalling Goku's power.

Goku: You've really improved since we last met, Steven!

Steven: Thanks, Goku!

Goku: I think you're ready for the otherworld tournament.

Steven: Otherworld! I've been waiting to go there for a year!

Goku: Then let's go.

Goku and Steven both used instant transmission to disappear.

Deep in the land of the dead, souls were being sent to either heaven or hell, which was decided by King Yemma, ruler of the land of the dead. If they went to heaven, they went on a shuttle that sent them there. If they went to hell, they would be sent into a cleanser that cleaned away all of their negative energy. That energy was placed into 1,000 years of spiritual waste. The Gems had arrived to help dispose of the collection tanks.

Garnet: Alright. Let's take these somewhere safe.

Amethyst was busy jumping and flipping everywhere to be funny.

Pearl: Amethyst! Stop! If you keep doing that you'll break the tanks!

Garnet: Both of you stop! We need to figure out where to take these.

Amethyst: Can't we bubble them?

Pearl: If we do that, we run the risk of the bubbles popping, and spreading the negative energy on the contained monsters.

Garnet: That would make things difficult.

Amethyst accidentally bumped into one of the tanks, an electric shock started spreading through the tanks.

Pearl: Good going, Amethyst!

All the tanks breached, and exploded purple gas over all of them.

King Yemma got knocked over by the explosion. A demon worker ran to tell him what happened.

Demon: King Yemma! The tanks have breached!

King Yemma: What? A meltdown?

When the smoke cleared, the Gems had different parts of their bodies altered. Pearl's head was slightly enlarged and yellow, Amethyst's body was bulged and yellow and purple with holes, Garnets hands turned yellow. The three fused together, growing large, fat, and lizard like. They destroyed the area they were in, before appearing on top of the check-in station. They had become a single, fat, yellow, purple creature, with a chubby face, long ears, a tail, and purple armor on it's stomach.

Creature: Janemba! Ha ha! Janemba! Janemba!

Janemba encased the check-in station in a glass, bean structure, changing and morphing the entire world around it into its own world.

King Yemma: That sludge represents 1,000 years of spiritual waste, and its all being released at once! That creature is encasing us in some glass box. When the check-in station closes down, there will be no barrier between us. The dead will walk amongst the living and the living amongst the dead!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before the event, Steven and Goku were in the middle of the otherworld tournament. Steven was participating, representing North Kai. There were three other fighters who represented the South, West, and East Kais. The East and South had lost their fighters, with only West Kai's fighter, Pikkon, remaining to battle Steven in the finals. Steven and Pikkon were on the arena, with Goku watching from the audience.

Goku: Go, Steven! You made it to the finals! You can do it!

The two fighters started each other on.

Steven: You ready?

Pikkon: Yes.

Steven: In all fairness, I hope you win.

Pikkon: Funny. I was gonna say the same thing about you. Good luck.

They touched fists, and started their fight, exchanging and avoiding each other's blows.

The four Kais watched from a special booth with Grand Kai above them.

South Kai: Ha ha! Pikkons in there! He's not mine, but I'll root for him anyway just to spite you!

North Kai: Go, Steven! Ha ha ha!

The two of them continued to fight, while the world around them began to alter from Janemba's creation. On Earth, the dead began to rise up, and it didn't take long for people to start noticing the dead start walking. During the otherworld tournament, a crystal structure busted through the arena, stopping the fight and grabbing everyone's attention.

Pikkon: What's going on?

Steven: I don't know. Grand Kai, what's happening?

Grand Kai: Something is causing some strange stuff to go down. I think it's coming from Yemma's domain.

Pikkon: Let me go see, sir.

Steven: What about the tournament?

Grand Kai: Steven, you go with Pikkon and check it out. We'll finish this when you get back.

Pikkon: Yes, sir.

Steven: Well, if you gotta go, you gotta go. And if you gotta go, you might as well go in style. Grab my shoulder.

Pikkon grabbed Steven's shoulder as he held two fingers to his head to use his newly learned instant transmission.

Steven: Alright. King Yemma's. Huh?! I can barely sense him. Something's not right.

The two warped out before Goku could jump in to stop them. He used instant transmission to follow them.

Steven and Pikkon arrived at the check-in station, to find everything was completely changed.

Steven: Is this how this place normally looks?

Pikkon: Not that I'm aware of.

King Yemma's reflection came up on the glass structure the station was encased in.

King Yemma: Steven? I remember you! You're Goku's apprentice. Can you get us out of here? An accident created a creature that trapped us here.

Steven: Don't worry. We'll bust you out of there with ease. Let's take a shot on 3. 1 2 3!

The two of them used their ki blasts to fire at the barrier, but when they hit, nothing happened.

Pikkon: Nothing. It must've absorbed it.

Steven: Let's give it another shot.

King Yemma: Steven! On the roof! The monster that did this is on the roof.

Steven: I don't see a monster on the roof.

The two flew above the check in station, and we're shocked when they found the massive Janemba sitting on top.

Steven: Never mind!

Janemba smiled at them.

Steven: He doesn't look that mean to me.

Pikkon: We'll see about that.

Pikkon flew up to Janemba's face.

Pikkon: Are you the one who put the barrier up around this world?

Janemba: Janemba! Janemba!

Pikkon: Ok. Be a good boy and take down the barrier now, Janemba.

Janemba just stared at him.

Pikkon: Are you stupid or what?! You heard me! Take down that barrier or else!

Janemba: Janemba!

Pikkon: Are you trying to make a fool out of...

Janemba flicked him into a glass barrier.

Steven: He didn't even try. You're really powerful. Who are you anyway?

Pikkon: Careful, Steven. He's stronger than he looks.

Janemba: Janemba! Whooooo!

A gust of air energy flew from him.

Steven: Incredible. We were right to call the fight off. This guy could destroy the whole universe. I've never felt a power like this. Hey, if you don't mind, I'd better take this one.

Pikkon: I know what you're doing. You're just like Goku. You want to have all the fun.

Janemba pointed at Steven.

Janemba: Janemba! Janemba!

Steven: You like me, don't you? I'm the one you want to fight aren't I?

Steven flew up in joy to Janemba.

King Yemma: Did you forget me?!

Steven: Uh, no. Pikkon was gonna help you, right, Pikkon?

Pikkon: Wha?

Steven: Look, he seems to be interested in me for some reason. I'll lure him off this thing, and once you get rid of this barrier, come on down.

Steven flew up close to Janemba.

Steven: Come on.

Steven clapped his hands in front of Janemba, gaining his attention as Steven flew down below.

Steven: You can do it, Janemba! Follow the leader! This way! Woo hoo!

Janemba giggled as he flew down, riding on a number of his crystals. Steven landed on the ground, and Janemba crashed on his back, struggling to pull himself up.

Steven: Strange. He seems so harmless.

Janemba flipped himself up.

Janemba: Janemba.

Janemba placed his hands on the frozen bodies near him, pressing a surge of energy through them. They turned into mini-Janembas that attacked Steven. They started to dogpile Steven as he tried to fight all of them.

Janemba: Janemba! Janemba! Huh?

Steven did a massive roundhouse that knocked out all the mini-Janembas, and caused them to disappear.

Janemba: Janemba?

Pikkon used a super energy bomb to destroy the barrier, but it did nothing.

Pikkon: Not even my super energy bomb has any affect. Darn you, you stupid stinking barrier!

A small piece of it cracked it off.

Pikkon: What? You've gotta be joking. You can take my blasts, but not my harsh words? Could such a phenomenon be possible? I guess there's only one way to find out. Dirty barrier you smell like a trash heap! Yeah! That's right!

Nothing happened.

Pikkon: Strange. It cracked the last time I wailed on it. Must've been a coincidence.

A large part cracked off.

Pikkon: Maybe not.

Janemba leapt up and landed in front of Steven. He raised his hand, and flipped it. Multiple crystals began to fall all around Steven. Janemba squeezed his hand, causing the crystals to collide together, trapping Steven. Janemba lept up and started dashing forward, faster and faster, crashing into the crystal wall, sending Steven into the air. Steven flew back to attack, but Janemba flipped back and kicked Steven away. Steven flew back, but Janemba smacked him away. Janemba turned and punched through a portal, that then appeared next to Steven and the fist hit him through the portal. Janemba punched through another portal that warped his other fist to hit Steven. He repeated this with multiple portals, before Steven fired a ki cannon through the portal next to him, hitting Janemba. Steven turned to face Janemba.

Steven: Here's a little trick I learned from Goku.

He held his hands close to each other. A blue orb of energy charged up with them.

Steven: Kame-Hame-Haaaaaaa!

A blue beam streaked towards Janemba. Janemba recovered and spawned another Steven in his hand that fired the same beam at him. An explosion erupted, and Steven was damaged while Janemba remained untouched.

Steven: Was that, me that shot me?

Janemba laughed in joy at what he had done.

Steven: I gotta finish this before he gets out of hand.

Steven powered up his ki as the holes all over Janemba's body began to shake. Energy began to fly out of all the holes in rapid successive orbs. Steven was doing his best to fly and avoid them. They all suddenly exploded in a massive mushroom cloud.

Pikkon was still cracking through the barrier.

Pikkon: He's jamming and I'm babysitting a wall.

Steven was beginning to power up with a glowing aura around him. His energy slowly began to rise to massive levels as his hair began to glow pink. Everything around him began to shake, before everything calmed. The surrounding smoke clears, and Steven's hair had turned pink and grown to resemble Super Saiyan 3.

Steven: Congratulations. Goku always said I'd be pushed this far when it was necessary.

Janemba: Oooh. Janemba! Janemba!

Steven: You act innocent, but you're deadly. It's over, Janemba.

Steven flew forward, evading Janemba's attack, and started repeatedly punching him in the stomach, sending him higher into the air. Janemba sent down all his crystals crashing the two of them into the ground. Steven slammed Janemba out of the pile, flying into the air then slamming him into the floor. Janemba stood up to recover, looking up to see Steven flying down with two energy balls in his hands. He slammed his fists into Janemba's head, causing it to sink it into his body. Steven jumped back and saw as Janemba slowly fell dead.

Steven: That was weird.

A crystal moved, making Steven realize Janemba was alive. His body started sinking into itself, growing smaller and smaller until he was human size. The flesh sank into the head of Janemba's second form, Super Janemba. He had red skin with purple armor, a purple helmet with horns and long red ears. His eyes were yellow, and he had a red tail. He had white shin and forearm armor as well.

Steven: I have a bad feeling about this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Super Janemba flew forward and started clashing with the supercharged Steven. Steven fired a ki blast, but Super Janemba opened a portal in front of him, making the ki blast warp behind and hit Steven. Steven was able to deliver multiple quick blows to Super Janemba, and charged a ki punch in his hand, but Super Janemba started splitting into multiple small pieces and disappeared, avoiding the ki punch. He then reappeared behind Steven, blasting him with a close range ki blast. Steven was pushed back, and Janemba charged an orb of green energy in his mouth, and fired a massive green blast at Steven, that caused the entire are around them to glow green from the blast.

Pikkon was still using insults to break through the barrier.

Pikkon: Brainless barrier! Wacked out wall! I hate you! Gonna cry like a baby?!

A small piece cracked off.

Pikkon: Is this some kind of sick joke Steven is playing on me or something? You'll pay for this Steven!

Steven was severely damaged from Super Janemba's green super attack. An ogre's club was revealed from the ground. Super Janemba leaned down to pick it up, and squeezed it, causing it to grow into a demon sword. He smiled as he dashed forward, cutting into the air. An energy slash cut through the air and hit Steven. Janemba slashed downward, and Steven dodged the energy slice, firing another ki blast at Super Janemba. The demon sliced the ki blast in half with the sword, and one half hit him in the stomach, exploding into a fireball. Steven used the smoke to retreat, but Janemba used his sword and did a massive upward slice that cut through the air. Steven hid behind a crystal, but the slice cut through and hit him in the arm, causing it to severly bleed. Janemba appeared behind him, and he flew away trying to dodge the energy slices. Janemba knocked him out of the air, causing him to fall into a floating blood fountain as his transformation ended. He was floating through the inside of the river as Janemba started cutting pieces of it off. He cut piece after piece after piece until there was only the small piece that Steven was in. Janemba cut downward as the slice traveled to the piece, but a yellow ki blast disrupted it and hit Janemba. The blood piece blew apart and Steven fell to the ground. Goku flew under him and caught him, being the one who threw the ki blast. He floated him safely to the ground.

Steven: G-Goku?

Goku: You ok?

Steven: Yeah. I guess.

Goku: You stay here and recover. I'm gonna take care of that guy.

Steven: He's strong. I don't think he can be beat.

Goku: Even still, I have to try.

Janemba's sword shrunk back into an ogre club and cracked to pieces, so it couldn't be used. Janemba just laughed into insanity. Goku leapt forward and fought with Janemba. He fired a ki blast that Janemba avoided by splitting into multiple small pieces and disappearing. He reappeared to start kicking and attacking Goku. Goku evaded and attacked back. Janemba disappeared again, but Goku fired a blast that knocked Janemba through one of his portals and out the other. Goku charged to attack but Janemba took his own arm and grabbed Goku by the neck. His arm stretched to massive lengths and crashed Goku through many crystals, and threw him far away.

Goku was sent into a large mountain of needles. Steven flew in to grab him as they floated to safety in a grounded area.

Goku: I guess he's stronger than I thought.

Steven: Yeah. I guess we can't beat him.

Goku: No. That's why I need your help. We can beat him if we work together.

Steven: He'd tear us apart.

Goku: Yeah. Separately.

Steven: Separately? You don't mean...

Goku: It's the only way. We have to do fusion, Steven.

Steven: It's been years since I saw fusion. I don't know how to do it. Don't we need to be the same size?

Goku: I can show you how to. And we don't techincally need to be the same size, but our postures should be around the same anyway.

Outside the mountain, Super Janemba was watching them. He dragged his finger across the air, cutting a slice of reality that broke into multiple pieces. He launched the reality shards, and Goku and Steven kept trying to dodge and evade the shards. When the attack was finished, they struggled to reclaim themselves.

Steven: That was a close one. Lets get out of here.

Goku: Wait. This place'll be gone in 30 seconds. We disappear at the last minute, Janemba will stop chasing us. It'll buy us some time to learn the technique.

Steven: Don't you think we'd have to cut it a little close?

Goku: Yep.

Above the mountain, Janemba used a massive reality shard attack above it. Goku and Steven disappeared with instant transmission just as the mountain was destroyed.

King Kai was watching everything from a small tv in the Kai's booth in the otherworld arena. He believed that Steven and Goku had perished in the mountain's destruction.

King Kai: No! No! It's over! Goku. Steven. They're gone.

Goku and Steven had disappeared to an area with floating cubes. Janemba laughed in victory, believing he had won.

Goku: Alright. Are you ready?

Steven: Yeah.

Goku: It's a simple technique, but we have to harmonize our spiritual and mental energy, or it won't work. Our power levels have to be exactly the same. We also need to mimic each other. Your posture has to mimic mine.

Steven: My posture?

Goku: Here I'll show you. Fuuuu-

Goku held his arms out as he slid his feet to the side, rotating his arms to the other direction.

Goku: Now think of two rivers flowing towards each other that grow narrower and narrower the close they get to each other. -sion!

Goku crossed his knee over his leg and his arms pointed the opposite direction.

Goku: Note the opposing position of knee and arm. Ha!

He lunged sideways taking his two arms to point one direction with his index fingers outstretched.

Goku: The two rivers unite, becoming a single river.

Steven: Ok. I got it. Let's do it.

The two of them performed the technique, mirroring each other's movement's perfectly. They touched fingers and fused together. The fusion energy moved towards Janemba before landing in front of him. The resulting fusion, however, was large, fat, chubby, and had a hair style similar to Vegeta. He spoke in the combined voices of Steven and Goku.

Fusion: You! What're you looking at? You want some of this?

From the otherworld booth, King kai saw the failed fusion.

King Kai: What a fiasco! His butt's even bigger than mine!

South Kai: Now I know you favored Goven, but in this particular form, I think he looks more like Steku.

East Kai: Steku the blimp.

West Kai: I've got my book of names if you want to look, North Kai.

Grand Kai: Always takes a crisis for you four to be nice to each other.

King Kai: Gosh. You're right.

Steku flew forward and tried to attack Janemba, only for him to get punched in the face and blasted back by the monster. He bounced away and crashed into a mountain. He pulled himself free.

Steku: Are you out of your mind, horn-head? You beast! I'm the ultimate warrior combo class!

Janemba repeatedly punched and kicked Steku, and smashed him into the ground, causing him to bounce into the air.

Steku: Double meat! Double cheese!

He started farting in Janemba's face before landing on his tiptoes.

Steku: Oh, my stomach!

He fell over and crashed into Janemba, farting in his face. This caused the two of them to flip over each other before Steku and Janemba face each other. Steku tripped over himself, somehow dodging Janemba's attacks, before taking an opportunity to start dashing away, with Janemba in close pursuit.

In the otherworld booth.

East Kai: What an artful dodger.

South Kai: Looks like Steku is confounding Janemba with his unpredictable movements.

North Kai: And with his gas attacks.

Supreme Kai: At this rate, old bubble butt might last the entire thirty minutes.

North Kai: I hope so, cause if not we're sunk.

Steku tripped over and caused Janemba to trip over him. Steku slid forward and Janemba tumbled over to get his stomach punched by the sliding Steku. Steku leapt up.

Steku: Let's go, Janemba. Let's see what you got!

He jumped forward and tried to attack, only to get kicked away.

North Kai: Use the gas! Use the gas!

Steku: Now you've done it! Prepare to meet your doom, lizard man!

He ran ahead to fight him, but tripped over to land right in front of him.

North Kai: Ten more minutes. There's no way.

South Kai: Have faith, North Kai.

Steku spent his time getting beaten down, trying to avoid Janemba for as long as he could. At one point Janemba kicked him into the ground. Steku jumped up to face Janemba.

Steku: You're asking for it! You give me no choice but to use my rabbit feet technique!

Steku sped away at incredible speeds, leaving Janemba in a daze.

Later, Steku was hiding in the needle mountain remains with Janemba surveying the area. He grabbed a needle and aimed it one direction, causing it to extend into a massive metal arm that was going to impale Steku. Just as it was going to hit him, he spilt into Goku and Steven, allowing them to avoid the attack, and punch out Janemba before escaping.

Pikkon was still attempting to break through the barrier, panting heavily.

King Yemma: Pikkon, you'd be through already if you weren't taking a break every two minutes!

Pikkon stared for a moment.

Pikkon: YOU UNGRATEFUL TUB OF LARD! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

A massive crack formed over the barrier.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Goku and Steven were flying away.

Steven: Goku! What happened? We almost died!

Goku: Something must've gone wrong.

North Kai: Goku! You and Steven weren't perfectly symmetrical. Steven's hand wasn't in the proper position.

Goku: So it wasn't the technique, it was the execution. Watch those fingers. The index has to be fully stretched.

Steven: Oh. Whoops.

Goku: Don't worry about it. It's an easy thing to miss. Let's give it one more shot.

They attempted the movement but we're stopped short by Janemba firing blasts down on them. They attempted escape, pursued by Janemba. Pikkon soon flew in, attacking Janemba.

Steven: Pikkon!

Pikkon: Nevermind the formalities! Time's wasting. I'll hold him off!

Goku: Awesome! This is it Steven. Let's go.

They flew to find a safe place to perform the technique.

Pikkon: You're part of that insidious barrier aren't you? So you must have the same weakness.

Janemba charged forward.

Pikkon: Disgusting freak!

Janemba broke apart as Pikkon fired multiple ki blasts at him.

Goku and Steven: Fuuuu-

Janemba regenerated and broke to disappear.

Goku and Steven: -sion!

Janemba reappeared behind Pikkon.

Goku and Steven: Ha!

Janemba did a pincer punch to crush Pikkon's head. He fell unconscious as Janemba noticed the fusion take place. An energy flow threw the universe was heard, and the fusion was revealed. He was as tall as Goku, with blonde hair in the style of Vegeta. He wore a black vest with orange outlines, and had a pink energy aura around him. He spoke in the combined voices of the two.

Fusion: I am neither Goku or Steven. I am Goven. It's over Janemba. I've come for you!

Janemba charged up, shaking the world around him.

Goven: Every force you create makes an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing.

Goven slid forward in a single position, as multiple energy arms flew from him, pounding Janemba in the chest at rapid fire many times. He reappeared behind Janemba, kneeing him in the back of the head twice, and then doing a back flip kick to knock him back. Goven then stood to face Janemba with a single hand in the air. A rainbow ball of energy charged up in it before charging into Goven's closed palm. Janemba charged forward to attack as Goven threw the energy ball, revealing it to have become dust that went right through Janemba as he landed a punch to Goven's face. Goven didn't flinch, or move, or even feel the punch. After a short delay, the dust started to burn Janemba from the inside out, stardust flying through every part of his body. He began to slowly disintegrate before becoming completely nonexistant. The stardust then reformed into the Crystal Gems.

Pearl: Where are we?

Garnet: I don't know.

Amethyst: Hey. Who's that?

Goven: I am Goven. The fusion of Goku and Steven.

Pearl: They fused together? Why?

Goven suddenly split into Goku and Steven.

Steven: You guys got mutated by negative energy and tried to kill us. We had to fuse to beat him.

Amethsyt: We tried to kill you?

Goku: I saw the whole thing. You were cutting him up with this super sword, and I jumped in at the last minute to save him.

Steven: Wait a minute. Are you telling me you watched that entire fight?! From the moment when I lured him down here to when I almost got killed?

Goku: Yeah.

Steven: Do you realize that you could've saved me a lot sooner. Maybe before I got burned and blasted. Before they put this gash into my shoulder.

Pearl looked over at Steven's shoulder, and saw the cut had almost gone down to the bone.

Pearl: We did that?!

Steven: Yeah.

Pearl: We're the reason you took so much damage?!

Steven: Yeah.

Pearl embraced Steven in a hug.

Pearl: We're so sorry Steven. We never meant to hurt you.

Steven: It's ok. You didn't know what you we're doing. It still hurt though.

Amethyst: Not that I'm being insensitive or anything, but can't you just use your healing powers?

Steven: No. I tried that. I think it was meant to be used on other people, not myself.

Goku: I have something at my place that can help. Grab my shoulder.

Steven: Actually, can I take us there?

Goku: Sure.

Goku grabbed Steven's shoulder.

Steven: Amethyst grab my shoulder, Pearl grab Amethyst's shoulder, and Garnet grab Pearl's shoulder.

They complied as Steven held two fingers to his head. The five of them all disappeared, and instantly reappeared at the house.

Amethyst: What was that?

Steven: Instant transmission.

Pearl: How does that work?

Goku: You dematerialize and travel as a mass of light, then rematerialize where you want to go.

Garnet: Nice.

The five walked into the house and Goku grabbed a sack from the counter. He pulled a small green bean out.

Goku: Eat this, Steven. It's a Senzu bean.

Steven ate the bean, and every burn mark, blast line, and cut was sealed up and instantly regenerated. The gash in Steven's shoulder quickly closed up as his strength quickly returned to him.

Steven: Woah. I feel so much better.

Goku: We use those for healing anybody who got hurt during a fight.

Steven: Thanks.

Amethyst: Well, now that that's been sorted out.

Pearl: We need to head back, make sure everything is working right.

Garnet: Just got one more year. I have to say, you've gotten really strong over the last couple years. Where'd you learn that hair style trick?

Steven: That was a form I unlocked. It works like Goku's super saiyan, where I channel and manipulate every ounce of my ki to multiply and strengthen my own power and...wait, how'd you know about that?

Garnet: While we were trapped in that monster, I saw what was happening. What it was doing.

The Gems warped out at that.

Steven: Alright. Let's get back to training.

Goku: You got it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Steven and Goku were on King Kai's planet. They were training with each other further, when King Kai came out of his home, frightened.

King Kai: Goku. Steven. I have some bad news. The south galaxy was just destroyed, and I fear the north galaxy is next! It was some unknown crystal gem. A legendary gem.

Steven: A legendary gem? Never heard of that. We need to get the Gems.

Steven and Goku warped back to Steven's old house, and Steven went up to knock on the door. The Gems answered.

Pearl: Steven? What brings you down here?

Steven: We kind of need some help. King Kai said the south galaxy was destroyed by some unknown crystal gem. A Legendary gem.

Garnet: Never heard of that before.

A large ship suddenly landed outside. A Gem walked out, with purple gems for ears. She had a scar over her eye, and a long black ponytail with a purple dress. She greeted the Crystal Gems.

Gem: Hello. I am Tanzanite.

Steven: It's another Gem.

Tanzanite: I have come to tell you, of our home's unfortunate destruction. My adoptive son and I were able to find a new planet, to which we would like to start our new home.

Amethyst: Our planet was destroyed?

Pearl: How many of us are left?

Tanzanite: Many were able to go across the universe, but I found us a new home. Would you like to come with us?

Garnet: Sure.

The Gems, Goku, and Steven boarded the ship. Inside was another Gem with a green gem in his stomach. He wore no shirt and had a muscular build with green sweat pants and a red cloak over it.

Gem: Hello. I am Emerald. You must be the Crystal Gems. It's an honor to meet you.

Steven: Hi! I am Steven. So, we're going to the new home planet for the Gems?

Emerald stared at Steven in anger for a moment, and his Gem started to glow. Tanzanite held a device on her hand up to Emerald, calming him down.

The Gems arrived at the new home-world for Gem-kind. It was a darker planet with broken down houses and neighborhoods.

Amethyst: This is our new home?

Tanzanite: It isn't much, but we can bring it back up.

They stepped out onto the landscape, and were introduced to a massive palace.

Tanzanite: This is where we'll stay. Emerald, go and help everyone get settled in.

Emerald: Yes, mother.

Emerald lead everyone to their different rooms. A Gem with a jade came to give a report to Tanzanite.

Jade: Tanzanite. We just received word that the Legendary Gem has destroyed another planet.

Tanzanite: Garnet. Come with us to find the Legendary Gem.

Garnet: Alright. I'll be back.

Garnet boarded the ship with Tanzanite and Emerald, and they left.

Steven got settled in his room, with Goku next door, and the Gems on the other side. Steven flew out into the landscape to explore, and saw alien slaves being beaten by their Gem overseers. He flew down to investigate.

Gem: Work harder, you worthless aliens!

Steven: Hey!

The Gem turned to see Steven's fist fly into his face, knocking him out. The other guards attacked, but Steven took them out with incredible ease.

Steven: Stop hurting these innocent people!

The overseers ran away. Goku flew back down.

Goku: What was that all about?

Steven: I don't know. Looks like slave-laboring has been happening here.

The aliens came up to Steven.

Alien: Thank you, sir. We've been forced to work here since the Legendary Gem destroyed our planet.

Steven: You're welcome.

Garnet soon arrived back with Tanzanite and Emerald, and Steven came up to greet them.

Steven: Did you find him?

Garnet: No. We didn't find anyone.

Emerald eyed Steven heavily with intense anger. He charged energy in his body, filled with rage. Tanzanite brought up the device, bringing Emerald back under control, but he began to resist it. Tanzanite continued to power the ring, and eventually brought Emerald back under control.

Later that day, Tanzanite began to reflect on why Emerald resisted her control.

As it turns out, many years ago, during Emerald's teen years, he was unstable and emotionally broken, even destroying a planet. Tanzanite had attempted to bring Emerald under control, but he elbowed her in the eye, creating a scar over her eye. She had Gem scientists create the control ring to restrain Emerald, and keep his power level under control. After being able to control him, she decided to use him for universal conquest.

Tanzanite: It doesn't make any sense. Why is Steven a big trigger for Emerald's actions? Wait! That's right! They were born on the same day!

Emerald was born with incredible power at the same time and in the same place as Steven, the Gem planet. It was Steven's constant crying that agitated Emerald, and give him permanent resent towards Steven.

That night, while Steven was sleeping, Emerald walked into his room. Steven woke up just as Emerald's fist came down on him. He dodged the attack and tried to escape the palace, being closely followed by Emerald. Emerald charged up a green energy ball in his hand, and when he threw it, it split into thousands of energy balls. Steven was able to use the afterimage technique to jump out of the way. The commotion woke everyone up and they saw the two fighting. Steven and Emerald clashed with quick blows, and Steven hit him in the stomach, then up to the face, then fired a ki blast into his chest. Emerald slightly bled from his mouth, but he licked away the blood.

Steven: Ew! That's disgusting!

Emerald suddenly powered up more, and his hair stood up with blue and purple hues to it, and a larger physique. Steven attacked again, and Emerald delivered a quick blow to him. Tanzanite used her device to restrain Emerald, but he began to further resist the control. He was soon brought under control, reverted to his original form and he flew back to the group with Steven behind.

Garnet: What was that?

Tanzanite: What are you talking about?

Amethyst: What do you mean, "what are we talking about?" You're son tried to kill Steven!

The aliens saw Emerald.

Alien: That's him! That's the one who destroyed our planet!

Steven: Emerald? He's the Legendary Gem!

Goku: You have a lot of explaining to do, lady.

Tanzanite: Fine. If you must know the real reason I brought you here. I was a servant to the Gem king, Diamond. I adopted Emerald, and found his gem had 5,000 times the strength of the others. That's amazing on it's own. But the king feared this power, and had me and Emerald both sentenced to death. We survived. When you took Steven home from the Gem homeworld, it was destroyed. Emerald used his powers to shield us both, and ever since we have been on a quest for vengeance against Diamond. Otherwise known as Garnet's father. If we can't have revenge on your father, you're the next best thing.

Emerald began to slowly approach Steven.

Emerald: Quartz. Quartz. Quartz!

His energy built up with every word he said. He reverted to his second form with the blue and purple hair. Steven did a flip kick, which Emerald resisted. He fired a massive ki blast that Emerald also resisted. Emerald began to rage to incredible power levels. His energy rose limitlessly, and he soon broke Tanzanite's mind control device. His muscles expanded to a monstrous size, and his hair spiked to a yellow-green hue, and his pupils disappeared. The Gems and Goku started fighting Emerald, flying across the city, but Garnet stayed back, shocked at Emerald's powers. Emerald chased after the group, firing green energy blasts at them. The group landed and powered up. Goku's hair spiked up and turned blonde, becoming Super Saiyan. Steven charged up, and his hair changed to a similar to style. Pearl and Amethyst drew their weapons, and they all attacked.

Garnet: Stop! He's the most powerful Gem in all of history! Are they insane?

Tanzanite: Guess what else? This was all a scam. In just a few hours, this entire planet will be destroyed by a comet known as Comet Camori. Then revenge will be ours. Without my device, nothing will hold back Emerald. It was never a new homeworld for the Gems.

Steven came from the front, and Emerald elbowed him with one arm, uppercutted Goku with the other, and delivered a roundhouse to knock out Pearl and Amethyst all at once.

The whole group flew away with Emerald in close pursuit. He landed down, clotheslining Pearl and Amethyst into a wall.

Emerald: Goku, tell me. How much do you care for your little friend?

Goku: Steven. Get out of here.

Steven flew away.

Goku and Emerald grabbed each other, locked in a power struggle. Goku kneed Emerald in the chin, but he forced the knee down, threw Goku into the air, then kicked him into a rock cliff.

Steven was flying through the city, when Emerald burst from a wall, grabbing Steven by the head, then crashing him through a wall, blasting him out of the other side with an energy bomb. Steven was hooked to building by his shirt, and unconscious.

Pearl and Amethyst had fused into Opal, and flew towards Steven alongside Goku. Emerald came out of the wall, and clotheslined both of them through multiple buildings. Goku fell to the floor, and saw Steven hanging from the building.

Goku: Steven!

Emerald dropped down and blasted Goku back with an energy blast. Goku crossed his arms and began fighting through the energy blasts.

Emerald: Why don't you just give up?

Goku: Heh heh. I never really learned how to.

Emerald fired a massive energy ball that sent Goku flying to the top of a building before exploding. He charged up a small bit of green energy in his hand that grew, then he threw it at Steven. Just as it was going to hit him, a ki blast hit it, destroying it.

Emerald: What?

He looked towards the direction the ki blast came from, and saw a figure standing on a pole. It was a green alien with two antennas, long goblin ears, and a white cape. He threw off the cape to reveal his blue sweatsuit, and pink areas on his arms and legs. The alien flew to grab Steven and brought him to the ground as Emerald watched patiently. The alien pulled out a Senzu bean and fed it to Steven.

Alien: Eat.

Steven woke up to see the alien holding him.

Steven: Who are...oh, you must be Piccolo.

Piccolo: Yeah. You should feel better in a second.

Piccolo flew around to give Senzu beans to Goku and Opal. All four of them flew up around Emerald, ready to fight.

Emerald: If you had just let me kill you earlier, you wouldn't have had to suffer more. You're all pathetic wastes of warriors!

Steven flew from the side and started delivering quick punches and kicks that Emerald avoided by barely moving his body different directions, and his arms didn't move at all, remaining crossed across his body. Piccolo attacked from the other direction, attacking with the same method as Steven. Emerald avoided both of them at the same time, then took two arms to throw both of them to the sides. Goku and Opal flew from the front, and Opal pulled out Pearl's spear and charged up an energy blast, and Goku fired a ki blast. Both energy shots fired towards Emerald as Steven and Piccolo were thrown to the side, causing an explosion that destroyed the tower Emerald was on. He dropped to the ground as Piccolo flew down to attack, but Emerald head butted him, and then roundhouse kicked him away. Goku and Opal came from the side, but Emerald charged through them, knocking them down, then kicked Piccolo into the air, then blasted him far away to the cliff Garnet was watching from, still stunned at Emerald's power.

Garnet: It's no use. This is the end.

Piccolo grabbed her by her hair.

Piccolo: What do you think you're doing? Why don't you stop whining like a baby and fight like a man?

Garnet: Why? What for? Emerald's unbeatable!

Piccolo: And you call yourself the defender of humanity.

He flew her closer to the battle, for her to see Emerald blast away Goku, and punch Steven in the face.

Garnet: We must escape. This is a fight we can't win.

Piccolo: It doesn't matter if we don't escape. If we don't kill him right now, he'll destroy the whole universe.

Garnet: But, there's no point in fighting him. He's the Legendary Gem!

Piccolo: I can't believe how cowardly you're acting! Just stand clear of the true warriors.

He dropped her, and she crashed into a building.

Garnet: Why? Why do they continue to fight in vain? He'll kill us all.

Steven was sent flying back into a building. He fell to the ground, panting.

Steven: I know I'm tough, but I'm no match for him like this.

He ran towards Emerald, and he blasted him with an energy blast. Steven had blocked it the same way as Goku.

Steven: Hey! What do you say you give us a handicap?

Emerald: Is that another word for coffin?

He fired multiple energy blasts that Steven pushed through them by blocking them. Garnet continued to watch.

Garnet: Who are they fooling?

Steven backed out of the cloud, with Emerald slowly following. He charged up energy in his hands.

Steven: Kame-Hame-Haaaa!

Steven fired the kamehameha at Emerald at point-blank range, which did nothing to the muscular gem. He grabbed Steven by the head, and lifted him into the air.

Emerald: What was that supposed to do?

He dropped him, and delivered a gigantic uppercut that sent Steven flying. Garnet felt the force of this punch.

Garnet: A grunt fighting an entire army. I am Garnet, daughter of King Diamond, and the princess of the Gems!

She flashed out her gauntlets and flew out into the fight, ready to battle.

Garnet: Opal!

Opal saw Garnet and knew what she was planning. She danced on the spot and stood in a finishing position, and Garnet jumped towards her. The two fused together into their most powerful form, Alexandrite.

Alexandrite: Emerald!

Alexandrite delivered multiple punches with her six arms that Emerald dodged and resisted. He delivered a massive clothesline to her throat and sent her into a wall, creating a giant crater. Their transformation ended as they split into the three Gems.

Emerald: You really are all talk and no action.

Tanzanite was walking to her personal escape pod.

Tanzanite: Just a few short hours left until this planet and everyone on it is eradicated. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but it must. Now that I can't control you anymore, my dear son, Emerald, you are nothing to me. You are just a thought in the back of my head. I'm sorry, son, but you'll die with this planet.

She boarded the pod and closed the door.

Emerald: Where do you think you're going, mother?

Emerald approached the pod.

Tanzanite: Preparing the ship so we can escape!

Emerald: In a ship built for one person?

He grabbed the pod and lifted into the air, crumpling it down and crushing it.

Tanzanite: What kind of end to life is this? Crushed by your own son who once saved you?

She was squashed inside the pod, and Emerald threw it into the coming Comet Camori.

Emerald: Did you really think I would die just as this planet is about to explode?

He noticed Steven walking towards him, torn up and shredded with his shirt completely burned off.

Emerald: Scum. Still got some fight left in you?

Steven continued to approach as everyone looked on.

Emerald: Poor Steven. Still not comfortable with the idea of death?

Emerald powered up as Steven continued his slow approach.

Piccolo: Listen! We must channel our energy into Steven!

Goku: I hear you!

Steven: Come on guys. Give me the power to put this guy down for the count.

Amethyst: Are you ready, Steven?

Everyone struggled to lift themselves up. Steven and Emerald powered up and charged towards each other. Emerald created an energy barrier, sending Steven into the ground, then he fired an energy blast for even more damage. Steven lifted himself up.

Steven: Not enough. I need more.

Everyone began to channel even more of their power into Steven, which was visible as green wavelengths of energy, giving Steven more power. He flew forward, only to get clotheslined and knocked to the ground by Emerald. Emerald jumped on Steven's stomach, and began jumping higher and higher, continuously landing on Steven's stomach. Steven screamed in agonizing pain, under the force of the jumps. He fell into the crater, but flew himself back up to face Emerald again. Everyone continued to channel more of their power into Steven, with the only one not giving up their energy being Garnet.

Emerald: I just love a dramatic ending.

He fired an energy blast sending Steven into the rock wall. Steven forced himself out, and stood up once more.

Garnet: It's hopeless. This is a fight we can't win.

Steven was prepared to face Emerald again.

Emerald: Your persistence is annoying.

He charged into Steven, pushing him further through the wall. Steven forced himself out of the wall, and Emerald charged directly into him. Garnet was struggling to stand up. Emerald repeatedly punched Steven through the rock wall.

Pearl: Garnet.

Goku: Please.

Piccolo: Just do it!

Garnet: I can't!

Steven: Garnet. I need your power. GARNET! GIVE ME YOUR POWER! RIGHT NOW!

Garnet: I'm not strong enough. I never was. It won't be enough!

Emerald repeatedly punched Steven through the wall, then threw him into the next wall over, then slammed him deeper in.

Emerald: You lasted longer than I expected, but your final hour has arrived.

Steven: Garnet. What are you waiting for? You're our last hope. Give me your POWER!

Garnet: FINE! TAKE IT! FINISH HIM NOW!

Garnet channeled her energy into Steven, and he was able to block Emerald's punch, and force him away, leaving him shocked.

Emerald: Where are you getting all this power?

Steven: Your hour has arrived.

Garnet: You can do it.

Garnet fell unconscious.

Amethyst: Go get him, Steven.

Amethyst, Pearl and Piccolo fell unconscious.

Goku: Finish it, Steven.

Goku fell unconscious.

Emerald: Ha ha ha! It doesn't matter how much power you take from these idiots. It still won't be enough to defeat me.

Steven: Heh. We'll see about that. You'll never really know for sure until I try.

Comet Camori came closer to the planet, beginning to take off chunks of rock with it.

Steven and Emerald charged towards each other, and Emerald swung a punch that Steven dodged.

Steven: Now the real fight begins.

He punched him in the stomach, right into his emerald.

Steven: I won't...let you...GET AWAY WITH THIS!

He forced the punch into Emerald's gem, cracking it and destroying it, this caused Emerald's body to start to glow and break apart, as he screamed in pain, before exploding into a green fireball that was sent into Comet Camori. The massive comet soon crashed into the planet, destroying everything on it.

But as luck would have it, Steven was able to use his quick moving and instant transmission to save himself, Goku, the Gems, Piccolo, and the aliens, and send them all to Earth. The fighters soon woke up, and saw Steven had saved them.

Garnet: What? Steven! You did it!

Steven: I. I did!

Goku: Nice job buddy. Nice job.


End file.
